


Don't Run

by PropterDimittant



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/PropterDimittant
Summary: John Robinson runs, Judy Robinson chases.
Relationships: John Robinson/Judy Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains spoilers for the second half of season 2 starting with season 2 episode 5.

"Hey dad, how you doing?" Judy Robinson says loudly into her radio as she races across the dusty landscape, sparsely populated by cacti and small bushes.

"Umm... maybe a little warm," John Robinson's crackly reply comes back. He groans as he puts pressure around his wound where the pipe pierced his abdomen.

"What's your temperature?"

"It's uhh... 103."

"Dad! That's not a little warm! What's your BP and heartrate?"

"88 over 50 and uhh... 110."

"Are you still bleeding?"

"Maybe a little more," he coughs.

"You're bleeding into your abdominal compartment. I'm almost there dad, just a few more miles."

Glancing at her watch, she does some quick math. She needs to maintain that 8-minute pace if she wants to reach him in time. Her years on track allow her lithe body to glide across the ground. She breathes in deeply with every few steps as her taut legs pump at a steady rhythm. Her long frizzy black hair tied back into a bun. A thin layer of sweat covers her brown skin. She can't lose him, not again. She runs harder.

***

Several miles later, John's voice comes over the radio, "Judy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, just a mile, I'll be there soon," she pants.

"I know you will... You know, when I first saw you, you were this tiny little thing," he coughs a few times. "But I knew you were going to be a force of nature. And when I married your mom, I promised her that I would do everything that I could to help you become the person that you were meant to be."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Listen... all the tools, all the things I've taught you. You have them. You know them by heart."

"Read me your vitals... read me your vitals!" she screams, a little panicked.

"You don't need your old man anymore. I know that whatever happens to you in life, you're gonna do great."

"Great... great, okay. Let me tell you what life will be like without you. The family will fall apart. And me, well, I'll just- I'll just do what I always do. I'll try and keep the family together because that is my duty. That's my job because I love them. But I will hate you," her voice begins to crack as tears start to form in her eyes. "I will hate you for giving up. I will hate you for not loving me enough to try harder. Because I need you, because I love you."

"I love you too Judy, so so much," he coughs and groans.

"No dad!" she cries over the radio. "I'm in love with you! And I'm not letting you go."

John lays there in stunned silence, in the dark collapsed chamber, dust drifting over him.

***

Judy runs and slides down a small rocky hill, leaping to her feet at the end of it. She rushes towards the plastic tube leading to the collapsed chamber below. Ripping open her backpack, she tosses two hypodermic needles down the tubing. Nearby, a crew of people have been digging a secondary rescue tunnel.

"Dad!" she screams. "Take the epinephrine first, then the antibiotic."  
"Dad?"  
"Dad, do you copy??"

"I got it... now get me out of this damn tunnel," he yells as he sticks himself with the needles.

***

A couple of hours later, the sun has set, and the other workers have extracted John from the rubble. He's lying on a stretcher being carried to a nearby tent. Judy runs up to his side and he grabs her hand, crying, "Judy, Judy, Judy..."

"I'm right here dad."

"...Judy, Judy," he sobs as he squeezes tightly.

"I'm right here."

"Hey..." he replies as he falls unconscious.

**********

John's eyes open, his vision slightly blurry. There's a dull pain in his abdomen and a warm pressure on his chest. As his eyes adjust, he sees various monitors, a table with gauze and bandages. The infirmary, he thinks to himself, he's on board the Resolute. Glancing down, he sees Judy asleep, her head resting on his chest. John smiles as he gazes at her caramel skin. Her round face, full cheeks, and pillowy lips make her look cherubic. He moves a few locks of her frizzy black hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest gently on her cheek. "Judy," he says quietly.

Her eyes flutter open. "Dad, you're okay," she replies as she places her hand on top of his. His large rough hands make her cheeks flush. 

"Thanks to you," John says as he slides his hand off her face, taking hers with his. "...I guess we should talk."

Clearing her throat and sitting up, she stammers, "Yeah... umm... look, what I said out- out there-"

"Can I go first?" he interrupts. She nods and falls silent.

"What you said... was surprising... shocking... I would never have thought you felt the same way that- that I did..."

Her heart races and she squeezes his hand, "The same way? You mean..."

"Yes," he sighs heavily. "Why do you think I left on those missions for the Seals more and more as you got older. I couldn't be around you... I was afraid I would do something I would regret."

A smile breaks over her face as she darts in, kissing him, her hands on his face. The stubble of his beard feels good against her soft skin.

John quickly grabs her shoulders and gently pushes her away, "Whoa! Judy!"

"Dad!"

"We can't," he says as his hands fall from her shoulders. "This would destroy mom. It would destroy our family. You know that right?"

Her shoulders droop and her face falls, "I know... I know that, but I love you."

"I love you too Judy, too much... But please... tell me you understand."

She sniffles, "Okay, I get it. I don't want our family to fall apart either." Tears form in her eyes and she wipes them away. "I... umm... I should get to work. There are patients in the other rooms. I'll... I'll check on you later."

"Okay," he sighs as his head falls back against his pillow. His chest feels heavy, cold. He misses the warmth that was there earlier.

As Judy walks out and closes the door behind her, the smile creeps back as she realizes that he admitted he loves her!

**********

After she finishes her rounds, Judy heads back to John's room. "Hey dad," she says as she walks in, "How you feeling?"

"A little bit of pain, but a lot better than before."

"Good... let's take a look at that wound. Can you lay back and lift your shirt please?" Judy says as she grabs the medical scanner from a nearby table. Her stomach flutters slightly. His ruggedly handsome face and blue eyes with specks of green. His broad shoulders. And those tight abs... she was getting wet already.   
"Okay, just relax," she says as places a hand on the middle of his chest, feeling his heart beat. She turns on the scanner and holds it about six inches above his wound near the bottom of his abdomen. "How's that feel?"

"Umm... a little tingling?"

"That's good, that means the fibroblasts are working," she says as she turns off the scanner and sets it down. She reaches over to a jar and opens it, scooping out a large dollop of petroleum jelly. "This will help with the scarring," she says as she rubs her fingers lightly over his wound. Her other hand can feel his heart beat quicker and she smiles. Her hand begins to wander south and as they reach the waistband of his sweatpants, John quickly grabs her wrist with his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asks. "I thought we agreed we couldn't do this."

"But I know you want to," her eye flickers to the tent in his pants before looking into his eyes.

"That's not the point."

She takes her other hand off his chest and unbuttons her jeans, "But look at how wet I am." She moans quietly as her hand reaches into her underwear and dips a couple of fingers into her drenched pussy. She pulls them out and holds them above his face. They glisten from the light overhead and he groans slightly as she lowers her fingers to his mouth. John lets them past his lips and he begins to suck her fingers clean of the lightly sweet, salty nectar. Judy feels his grip loosen on her wrist and she breaks free. Her hand slips underneath his waistband, wrapping around his hard cock. It burns in her hand, throbbing in junction with his heartbeat. "Oh god," he moans as she begins to slide up and down the length of him, twisting and clenching slightly at the top.

"Feel me dad," she whispers loudly as she pushes her jeans down slightly over her hips, exposing her white cotton panties.

In a daze, his hand falls off the side of the bed. He slides his hand into her panties, his large fingers graze her clit as they pass down over her labia. She groans as her hand tenses on his penis. His entire hand cups her pussy, his palm against her clit, he slips two fingers into her she grunts, "unhh."

Her breathing becomes short and rapid. They stare into each other's eyes as they work their hands in tandem. Judy pumps her hands faster and faster as John's fingers move quicker and quicker, in and out of her pussy. She grinds her pelvis against his palm and her hand stops moving as she becomes lost in the pressure on her clit. She's moaning and whimpering, "Oh god dad, oh oh oh oh, fffuckkk!!!" She screams as she cums and her knees buckle. She almost falls to the floor but John flexes and tenses his arm, practically holding her up with his hand in her pussy as she impales herself deeper onto his fingers.

She breathes heavily for several seconds before regaining her footing. "Oh my god, that was intense..."

"I'll say..." he chuckles as he removes his hand from her pussy. She shudders and leans over and kisses him. They hungrily explore each other's mouths as her hand starts stroking his cock again. He moans into her mouth as he runs his tongue against hers. Her lips are slick and tastes slightly of the peach lip gloss she wears. His cries of pleasure become more and more rapid as they kiss. Her hands move faster and faster. He thrusts his hips upward in rhythm. Breaking free from the kiss, he screams and cums, "Oh god, oh FUCK, OH GOOOODDDDDD!!!"

They both stand there for several minutes, staring at each other. She's smiling contently, he's smiling as well but there's a sadness in his eyes, "What... now?"

And they are both startled by a loud knocking on the door. "Dr. Robinson? Are you in there?" a muffled male voice comes through the door.

"Yes! I'm in here with a patient!" she turns and screams back.

"Your next patient is here," the male responds.

"Okay, I'll be with them in a minute!" She turns back to John and kisses him lightly on the lips, whispering, "We'll finish this soon..."

**********

Soon comes much too late for Judy's liking. Her dad decided it was a good idea to break into a secure communications room. And to top it off, he enlisted Dr. Smith for help. It went about as well as she would have thought; he was now under house arrest on their family's Jupiter. 

John, Judy, Penny Robinson (John's daughter and Judy's stepsister), and Dr. Smith gathered on the Jupiter 2 in the main chamber. They're sitting around the circular white table in the center. A large fluorescent light above it casts a soft white glow.

"Why her??" Judy says, gesturing to Dr. Smith.

"I needed her help," John replies.

"No! You're supposed to come to us if you need help, not her," she says, a little angry and irritated. "She's conniving and manipulative."

"Are you really going to let her talk to me like that?" Dr. Smith says with a smirk.

"Let me explain," John sighs. "She has access to areas of the ship that I don't. I needed to find out what was in the transmission that the captain heard. And now-"

John stutters slightly as Judy runs her hands up and down his thigh under the table. "-nn -now we have someone on the inside." He glares at Judy and she feigns ignorance, staring straight ahead.

Judy's hand moves over to his crotch, rubbing him hard. John clears his throat and continues, "What did you find out from Hastings?"

Smith replies, "Well... that's a bad news, good news, bad news situation. Bad news, the radio transmissions were dozens of robots activating from all over. We don't have much time till they arrive."

John clasps his hands over the table and strains to maintain composure as Judy rubs her palm roughly over his pants.

Smith continues, "Good news is that we'll be leaving after the rest of your family get on board. Bad news is we'll be leaving with only the people currently on board. It would take over a year to decontaminate the water we need, so the decision has been made to leave everyone else on the planet behind."

John clears his throat, "That's unacceptable, we can't leave hundreds of people behind. We need a plan."

Judy interrupts him, "And you think we can trust her?" She squeezes his hard cock, "Can I talk to you in private please? Penny, watch Smith."

"Aye, aye," Penny says with a curt, mock salute.

Smith yells in sarcastic outrage as they walk away, "Hey! I saved Penny's life you know!"

***

Judy pulls John into a nearby storage room, locking the door behind them. It's a small dimly lit room, mostly empty save for a few storage containers.

John turns to her, "Judy, that was dangerous, what were you thinking??"

"I was thinking about how we were interrupted last time," she walks towards him, pulling her shirt off over her head.   
"About how much I want you right now," she pulls her panties and pants down in a single motion, stepping out of them.  
"About how good your hard, hot cock felt in my hand," she's standing right in front of him now, desire in her eyes, her chest heaves up and down with her loud audible breaths.

"God, you're so beautiful," he gasps as he looks her up and down. Her soft flawless caramel skin, her taut waist, her big puffy labia slick with her juices, her long toned legs. He grabs her by the ass and lifts her up, slamming her back into the wall behind him as their lips mash together. The metal wall of the ship feels cold against her back, her front burns from the body pressed against her. She wraps her legs around him and reaches down with her hands, frantically undoing his pants. It is a torrent of lips and tongues as they sloppily, urgently kiss. She gets his zipper undone and reaches into his boxer briefs, groaning as she pulls his thick long cock out.

Judy guides the bulbous head to her wet entrance and John pulls his head back slightly, he gasps, "Are you sure?" She pulls him into her, his cock splitting her lips open and she bites her lip. She whimpers and nods. He lowers her down slowly, inch by inch, impaling her on his cock. She moans as she feels him fill her. He lifts her slightly and pulls his hips back before slamming into her.

"OHHH FFFFFFUUU---" she starts to scream before John rams his tongue down her mouth, muffling her. They pant and grunt with abandon as he thrusts upward into her. She claws his back and locks her legs around her ankles, pulling him in deeper, faster and faster. He sucks and licks the crook of her neck as she moans, "Oh oh, oh god, that feels good!"

"I'm going to cum," he rasps, "I need to pull out."

Judy pulls him tighter with her legs, gasping, "No! I want you to cum inside me!"

"Judy! No!"

She grabs his face with her hands, pulling his eyes to hers, "Please!" she groans. "I need to feel it inside me."

"Oh god," he gasps, slamming into her harder. After several frantic thrusts, he moans, "UUHHNNNNNNNNNNNN," as he spasms and spurts everything into her.

"YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!" she cries, cumming as she feels him cum inside her.

They breath heavily for several moments. He's leaning into her, still pinning her against the wall, barely able to hold her up. As he slides her down the wall, he slips out of her and his cum drips down her thighs. She wipes it up with her fingers and sticks them in her mouth, tasting his saltiness, she moans, "mmmmm."

They hurriedly put their clothes back on and gather themselves as best they can.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Judy," he leans in and they kiss before making their way out of the storage room.

**********

The Robinsons and the rest of the crew of the Resolute have tried everything. 

They risked the entire ship by entering the atmosphere of a nearby planet to get enough ammonia to clean the water and begin evacuation of the planet surface. But the robots attack the colonists on the planet and make their way to the Resolute. 

They freeze the robots in an electromagnetic field but hundreds more show up from the planets around them. 

They work to increase the power of the magnetic field to crush the robots they have trapped, but the robots have been moving this whole time, very slowly, almost imperceptibly. 

They noticed too late that the robots have nearly reached the wires that are powering the field. The Robinsons are in their Jupiter, arguing about potential solutions when Judy slides a whiteboard of equations to the center of the table.

"What's this?" Maureen Robinson, Judy's mom, asks.

"97, that's the maximum number of people that can safely breath inside a transport Jupiter."

"This number seems low, there's some error in your calculations."

"There are 97 children aboard the Resolute... Kids breath fifty percent more air than adults, my math is correct."

"No! This isn't happening," Penny protests, "Do you actually not care about leaving mom and dad behind?"

"I'm not going with you, I'm 19."

"We'll think of another solution," Maureen says, shaking her head.

"This is the only solution!" Judy yells.

"Judy's right," John sighs, "I'll present it to the higher-ups.

***

An hour later, kids line the hallway to the transport Jupiter, crying and hugging their parents goodbye as they board. The Robinsons say their parting words to each other and Maureen walks Penny and Will down to the boarding area. John and Judy hang behind, he stares at her sadly.

"I'm not going," she says unprompted.

"You have to get on that Jupiter."

She grabs his hand and leads him down an empty corridor, "I just got you," she cries, "I can't lose you now."

"I know sweetie, I know," he wipes her tears away with his thumb. "But you're the only one I trust with Will and Penny. Every one of those kids is going to need somebody they can count on. I've spoken to all the parents and they agreed that you should captain the ship."

"Dad, captain?! I-"

"All the studying, all those races, everything that you have pushed yourself to achieve, you've been preparing your whole life for this moment. This is only temporary. I'll make it to one of the nearby planets. I'll survive. I'll find you again," tears begin to form in his eyes. She nods and he pulls her in and they kiss deeply for several long moments.

"It's time, it's time," he says. She turns away sadly and makes her way to the Jupiter.

He watches out the window as the Jupiter takes off and disappears into a warp rift.


End file.
